


It Is What It Is

by sans_souci2



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: Episode 10 coda.Roger wants to know where RIggs went last night but winds up doing a lot more admitting than asking.





	

“So where’d you go last night?”

“What? You expect me to report in any time I venture out for an evening?”

“It would be nice if you would share. It's what partners do-they share.”

Riggs blows on his coffee to cool it and to buy time. His feet are up on his desk. Until his partner started in with the questions he was actually feeling pretty good..

“So?”

“So I went back to that disco place.”

“You what?”

“You heard me?”

“Whatever the hell for?”

"Do not judge me Roge.”

“I’m not judging you…I’m just… I’m just-“

“You’re what Roger? You’re confused? You don’t understand going someplace where you talk to no one – where you can sit by yourself and listen to amazing music?”

“No! I get it- I mean I guess I get it. It just seems … well it seems kinda weird.”

“Trust me it wasn’t weird. It was great.”

“So you did go back there by yourself?”

The scowl Riggs shoots Murtaugh ends that line of questioning.

“So you had a…good time?”

“I did.” After a minute, “Why are you looking at me like that Roge?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m a poor lost soul or something.”

“I’m not doing that, I mean, I’m not thinking that.”

“Then what Roger. What is it?”

“I don’t know. This whole thing has been weird. I…I feel like I need to tell you something-“

“Tell me what?”

“Despite how it might have looked, I didn’t like us being apart yesterday.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really. You and me. We’re partners. We’re supposed to be together.”

“But Cho – Cho likes calling for back up. Hell, he probably returns your texts within a nanosecond.”

“He is a very responsive texter.”

“So what’s not to like about yesterday?”

“You and me Riggs-the way I see it, we’re in it this for better or for worse. You’re the wild ass Navy SEAL but I’m your centreboard. At least I want to be your centreboard.”

Riggs sits up so fast his boots hit the floor with a thud. “Centreboard? What the hell do you know about a centreboard?”

“Not a lot. I just know it’s a part of a sail boat-a part you can’t see but that keeps the boat upright and… and allows it to be steered.”

They lock eyes. Riggs’ are questioning. Roger’s are steady and unwavering. Around them the squad room is noisy and busy but it’s like neither of them hear any of it. Riggs takes a deep breath but it’s Roger who finally breaks the silence. “I’m here for you buddy.”

“And why is that. I mean I don’t mean to to be rude or anything and I do appreciate it but why?”

Murtaugh doesn’t answer right away. He glances around the squad room and then spends some time studying his shoes. When he looks up his gaze is unwavering. “I only just met you four months ago but for some damn reason I want you to make it Riggs. I want you to get through this crappy, so undeserved half of a life you’ve been living and smile again-not because you’re being sarcastic or hiding something but because life in all it’s weird permutations has, for just a second or two, honestly tickled your fancy.”

“Damn Roge. That was a mouthful." It takes a minute before Riggs can go on, “A very… much appreciated mouthful. ”

Murtaugh shrugs. “I’m just telling it like it is.”

“And I’m damn grateful it is what it is.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this ep -  
> so many great glimpses into the boys' relationship.  
> Am happy dancing !


End file.
